When the Stars Turn Red
by BerryStaria
Summary: Everything is falling apart even trust and faith. Everyone is now conflicted of making the right or wrong decisions. Some characters now have made their own small Clubs. You only have to have three to four people in it but if you don't then say your prayers. (Club AU) (Rated M for gore and language)
1. Chapter 1

The cracked floorboards creaked a bit by the harsh wind. No one was around the hallways or in the rooms. All of them are in their secret hiding spots so no one will find them except **some,** "some" are the people who are in there _Club_ , which gives them special privileges to go to their places. You are wondering what happened to us well, lets just say a certain someone made us go "Coco for Cocoa Puffs" and destroyed, literally, our trust and faith.

That caused you know make us "savage beasts" which is partially true. If you want to know the rules of how to make your very own Club well ask someone, I don't know the rest of it but if you want to hear it from me well here:

1\. You need at least three or four people

2\. Someone has to be the masked one

3\. Avoid other people don't make contact

have to at least kill _**one**_ person each month if not then you are a Pure Club

out for the edgy and dark clubs

That's pretty much it for me I guess even though I'm horrible at writing on the journal and I'm starving so I always eat my updated journal writes so.

I rip out the paper of the journal and stuffed it in my mouth. I sigh in uncontent of the taste. "...Poyo."Because of Master Core or was it Tabuu? I always get them mixed up but whatever they are still bad anyways either way. I looked around in my hiding place which the only thing I see is darkness and a little bit of light. Why am I the only remaining sane people. Why? Wait being sane is good because I won't be eating them.

Don't think about that Kirby no. Don't your friends, I think or maybe used to be friends. My stomach rumbles a bit for I am still hungry and that piece of paper didn't help me at all. I heard a loud knock outside, I got up and peek through one of the holes seeing Toon Link looking around holding his hat filled with something. "Kirby let me in please! I'm being hunted down because I stole their food!" Toon Link whispered harshly to me. "Poyo!" I replied but in a hush tone. I pushed a board letting Toon Link in when I let it go it hit me square right in the face.

I rubbed my face and winced a bit then heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, I started to sweat a bit. I hope they don't find us. "The little thief got away!" "We'll get him one day sooner or later but for now he's not here let's go back to our place." "Okay fine but if I ever find him I will slice him into bits with my Ragnell." "You got to control your anger Ike." The footsteps echoed faintly leaving me breathing heavily behind the walls. I turn around to Toon Link looking down onto his shoes. "Sorry Kirby about this. . .but uh I don't have a Club." He eyes shifted to me. "So uh do you want join with me and er Dark Pit?" "Poyo?" "Well Dark Pit didn't want join with Palutena and Pit so uh he thought I would be a good partner. So please join us!" Toon Link pleaded. I was hoping that I won't be in the Club's business but okay. I can't leave Toon Link and Dark Pit hanging.

"Poyo." I nodded my head slowly. Toon Link ran up to me and embraced me with a warm hug. "Thanks so much! I got to get Dark Pit. Wait a minute okay? Don't go anywhere." Toon Link moved the boards and got out. Why would I go anywhere? Seriously why?

I lay down on the dusty floorboards softly and I looked up at the ceiling and yawn. Today was eventful well at least I get to see my old friends again but not the ones who wants to tear Toon Link limb to limb. I'm guessing Toon Link's a Pure Club while Ike is the Edgy Club. Hehe edgy. That reminds of someone like Dark Pit, Edgy Pit, Dank Pit, Black Pit. All those names are funny except the Black Pit part. One of the boards creaked making me jump up into position seeing Toon Link and Dank-Dark Pit entering the room.

"Well we're here." Toon Link announced. "Finally. So we got three people so we are officially a Club." Dark Pit said. "Poyo." I said quickly. "You want us to be a 'Pure' Club? I see why not. What about you Dark Pit?" Toon Link looked at the dark angel. Dark Pit just shrugs. "I'm fine with that." "Oh and also can we add Shulk in our Club? Please!?" "Poyo." "I thought the same. How is he not in a Club." "The one's he got invited to was mostly the Edgy Club's so. . ." "Fine." "Poyo." Toon Link eyes sparkled in happiness. "You guys won't regret with this decision!" He dashed out of the room in happiness.

"Isn't Shulk the "I'm really feeling it" guy?" "Poyo." "Does he say that every time he goes do something or?" "Poyo." "You don't know? Well great if he's annoying he might give us away. Like a freaking meme." "Poyo?" "You don't want know about them Kirby. You don't want to know." Dark Pit shivers a bit. Okay then. I sat down while Dark Pit does the same except he crosses his arms. I wish I have arms but that would be weird. Really _**weird**_. Also fingers didn't I forget to mention that I was hungry.

"Poyo." I mumbled. "You're hungry? Well we have to wait for Toon Link to come back with the Meme-I mean Shulk. Shulk. Damn." Dark Pit curses a bit. "So how long were you here?" "Poyo." "That long?! You were eating only paper. That must've been _rough_." The angel coughs a bit looking away. Did he just? "And here we are!" Toon Link comes in with a smile with Shulk behind him. I waved both at them. "So do you guys kill?" Shulk asks quickly. "Pshh no we don't." Dark Pit retorts. "Okay good." Shulk heaves out a sigh. "Poyo!" I exclaim happily. "Oh hey Kirby been a heck a long time since I saw you." Shulk replies. "Poyo." "Ah I see. Thats smart. And a good thing too because a lot of the characters are looking for you because you have a huge bounty money over your head and you can guess who made that."

"Wait Kirby is wanted!?" Toon Link said with worried eyes. "Yup. But its a good thing he's hiding or else off he goes to the brinker." Shulk manages a small smile. "Poyo." I asked looking at Toon Link. "Oh you are hungry well you are lucky that I got us food-" "That you have stolen from Ike's Edgy Club." "Shut up." Toon Link sticks out his tongue. The green swordsman takes his hat off and hands everyone apples and a cheesy piece of bread. I sucked mine up and let out a content sigh. "Poyo." "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Toon Link goes to the board and fixes it in place.

Let's hope we can survive this gruesome era of Club's and help characters. I yawn and lie in a sleeping position and drift off too a colourful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Story Time!

I woke up rubbing my face to rub off the dust from the floorboards. I got up looking around seeing the others sound asleep, well I can hear them but I can't see them. I move around trying not to step on the others. I grab my journal and pencil under the floorboards and move to where the moon shines. I sat down placing down the journal and I lie on my stomach. I opened the journal and started scribbling down on the paper.

 _Well I met some of my friends today and made a new one too! Which is great also we formed a Pure Club and thats good because I don't want to kill **innocent** characters. I mean I'd have to eat them to cover up tracks. Nevermind about that, but on that day Dark Pit called Shulk a "meme", I don't what that is but it sounds funny. I'll ask him when he wakes up hopefully. Oh and the plus side I don't have to eat paper anymore! To be honest paper doesn't taste good nor does it give you knowledge. I learnt that the hard way._

 _Today is going to be a new day. . . I hope._

I close the journal and put them away under the floorboards. I got up and move to the walls, everytime I move the boards creak loudly making me flinch. I was afraid of waking them up but I still hear the loud creaking then loud footsteps coming over to my hiding spot. I look over into the holes seeing a character holding something.

"Someone help me..Please." They rasped. It sounds like they got injured badly. I hurry to push one of the wooden boards out of the way. "Poyo." I whispered. They looked at me and hurried over to me, got in, and sat down making the others wake up. "What happened did someone got kidnapped by a big bird?" Toon Link mumbled rubbing his eyes.

I put the board back in place and run over to the character. "Curses. I shouldn't have gone out without some assistance." Robin said holding his bloody stomach. "Poyo." I asked. "I got jumped by Ike and his Club but I'm lucky that I made out alive." Robin breathed.

"What's going-oh. Robin are you all right?" Shulk said going over to Robin. "No not really." Robin replied with a bit of sarcasm. "Let me help you." Shulk takes off his jacket and rips a piece of cloth and wraps it around Robin's abdomen. "Thank you." Robin whispered and closed his eyes. "He needs rest so it might be best to leave him alone." Dark Pit said.

"Oh I thought he's-well you know.." Toon Link said looking around avoiding eye contact. "Poyo?" I said finishing his sentence. "Yeah." Toon Link ruffled his hair in a awkward manner. "Toon why did you ever think about that?" Shulk said looking at the small swordsman. "Well its already dark times so its easy to presume someone.. er dead." Toon Link said looking down at the ground. "Well we should let him rest and hear his story but for now lets get some shut eye." Dark Pit yawns. Everyone agreed and went to sleep except for me.

Well this is going to be a long day.

The morning sun went up shining some light at our hiding spot making everyone waking up from their slumber. I stifle a yawn while keeping an eye on the white haired tactician if he's okay. "Kirby did you sleep?" Toon Link asked rubbing his face. I look up at him then shook my head. "Don't worry about him Kirby he's lucky it wasn't that deep." Dark Pit tried to reassure me. I turn my attention to Robin in worry. "That helps a lot Dark Pit." Toon Link retorted. "Hey I'm new to this whole thing." Dark Pit shot back at him.

"Guys you are not helping." Shulk said interrupting the argument. "Oh sorry." Toon Link muttered. I sigh in relief that they stopped. I was right about what I put in the journal. _Today is going to be a long day_.

"Whatever, anyways let's talk about how we are not in a Club in the start of this whole mayhem thing." Dark Pit said.

"Oh I want to go first!"Toon Link jumped. "Well nobody really was interested in me joining in their Club except Ness's unfortunately it was full for Pichu taking the last spot but I was cool with it so I went to join Link but.. well. They were weird at first because Link was all like "we have to kill the weak first" and then Zelda and Sheik joined in with him and I backed out even Young Link! But yeah that's why I hid away from everyone."

"But I thought Link isn't a "killing" hero type." Shulk said. "Thats what I thought! But his eyes were all dark not his usual bright blue enthusiastic eyes." Toon Link replies. "Well anyways it's your turn Shulk!" "Yes, Shulk enlighten us with your story." Dark Pit retorted. "Thanks Dark Pit I always count on you." Shulk said sarcastically.

"Poyo?" I asked. Toon Link smirks. "I don't think they are done if they aren't then-" "WE'RE DONE!" Both said in unison. "Good!" Toon Link exclaimed. "I swear you are like the second version of Villager." Dark Pit mutters. "I get that a lot." I looked at him in confusion. "Do you want to hear my story or?" Shulk speaking up. "As Dark Pit said earlier 'enlighten me'." Toon Link laid on his stomach putting his hands on his face like toddlers waiting to hear a story. "Uh okay. After the whole panic ensuing in the mansion fighters were all piling up on me or running after me to be in their club and what Toon Link said about Link having odd dark eyes some of them had it so, I denied their requests. Later on they gave me death threats for not joining them so I ran away seeking a safe place and that's how I met Toon Link and later on you guys." Shulk explained.

"Poyo?" I looked at Dark Pit with curiosity. "Yay! Another storytelling!" Toon Link said turning his attention to Dark Pit. "May the Gods give me mercy."Dark Pit mutters. "Okay after all that eventful day I hid away from the fighters hoping not to be spotted well as always Pit and Palutena always find me someway or another but luckily they didn't have those eyes or should I say bad luck for me-OW! Jeez you don't have to hit me Toon Link. I was kidding." The dark angel huffs. "Anyways I denied their request because they are idiots and I don't like them. Then later came Toon Link STEALING MY VALUABLES! So that's how I got here." "I said I was sorry." Toon Link said in a innocent way.

"Ugh.." I turn my head seeing Robin move a little then his eyes opened up with panic. "I'm so DEAD-wha...How did I get here?" Robin asked. "Wow not a simple thank you for your heroes." Dark Pit retorted. "Poyo." I ignoring Dark Pit. "I'm okay...I guess but it's kinda hard to breathe. I need..to go back to...my club." Robin breathed. "I can take you!" Toon Link exclaims. "How but you.." "I know where everyone is." Toon Link smirks. "Yeah that's because you stole other's food." Dark Pit rolls his eyes not amused.

"Watch it angel boy." Toon Link warned. "Wo-" "Poyo." I sighed. "Okay fine." Toon Link sticks his tongue out then goes to Robin. "Hold on tight!" Toon Link took out his WindWaker and held on to Robin then conducted a ballad leaving rushing wind behind striking at us in surprise. "We need to clean this place up." Shulk coughed waving away the dust. I facepalmed to myself for forgetting to clean the place.

The gust of wind came back making the dust go everywhere causing us to cough. "Oh sorry." Toon Link sweated. "Be gentle next time." Shulk said. "I'll try!" Causing Dark Pit to sigh. "He'll never try." Dark Pit said quietly enough for me to hear. I was about to say something then I heard noise-no, screams. We looked at each other then went to one of the boarded up windows only providing a bit view. I couldn't see then Toon Link picked me up in a shaky manner hugging me.

My eyes widened in surprise. It was Ike's Club again but I know who they are. Link, Sheik, and Zelda were backing down on another Club who had only two members left. The other one was. . .Young Link torn into pieces. His body was all cut up in a messy manner spilling a lot of blood on the ground. He had a horrified expression across his face when he met his doom. Ike looked at Young Link's members with a murderous smirk. His sword was covered in blood of Young Link even his clothes.

I closed my eyes tightly afraid of what's going to happen next until- "Hey that's messed up!" Dark Pit said breaking the silence. "I'm going to teach those losers a lesson not mess with those kids!" "Then I'll come with you." Shulk nodding. "I'll give them payback of what they did to my friend!" Toon Link yelled. He yanks out his Windwaker once more conducting a ballad and we disappeared with the wind.


End file.
